My Ear Should Catch Your Voice
by Lala to the power of 2
Summary: Being away from Keith for so long may have sucked royally, but on the plus side? Lance probably would never have been able to swindle phone sex out of boyfriend, otherwise, so... silver linings, right?


"Okay, but I'm just SAYING, you've already been there for over a week. Considering they're not even your family I think that's long enough to say you fulfilled your reunion-y obligations and are free to come home early and put your mouth on my penis."

The richness of Keith's laugh was dulled through the low reception of the scratchy phone line, making Lance pine a little for the real sound of his boyfriend's voice. "Shiro's family is my family; you know that, asswipe. Lack of blood relation in no way prevented grandma form sending me a hundred dollars when I graduated, and considering the going rate for foot rubs was a dime a piece I still owe that woman about 900 foot massages. The least I could do is stick around long enough for cousin Rika's babyshower."

"That's a good point," Lance agreed, crossing his ankle over his knee and leaning back in his chair. "She could have the baby in the those three days so easily, and you'd miss the whole thing." Keith snorted, and Lance successfully lost another game of Bejeweled on the tablet in his lap. "Soooo, if you're not coming home, then I think I deserve a little something something while we're on the phone, don't you?"

This time Keith's laugh had a mocking note to it. "What, you mean like phone sex?"

Lance gasped "How scandalous," in false dramatics, tapping the tablet against his thigh absently. "I would never suggest such a thing! Although, since YOU brought it up…"

Keith still seemed entertained, but also dismissive. "And where am I supposed to have this conversation, then? The bathroom? Go jerk off in the rental car?"

"Sure, why not? We've done it in a car before."

"That's not what I-" Keith cut himself off. In a more considering tone, he continued, "The rental place did totally fuck over me and Shiro. They'd almost deserve it."

Lance grinned, setting his tablet down on the desk next to him. Now all he had to do was get Keith to want to have a little fun and they'd be on their way. "Hey, you remember that?"

"Remember what?"

Hohoho, how easy was Keith gonna make this for him? "You knoow ," he drew out in his best tease. "That time when both of our roommates were home after that concert, and so we parked the Prelude behind the bowling alley…"

Keith snorted unsexily. "There wasn't nearly enough room in that thing to try to be doing that."

"Yeah, so when we couldn't fit in the back we laid out the passenger's seat and you climbed on my dick, one of your hands braced against the ceiling -"

"-To keep my head from slamming into it," Keith interrupted, but he sounded more nostalgic than derisive this time.

Lance licked his lips, enjoying basking in his own version of the memory. "You were riding me so hard the whole car was bouncing on its wheels, I still remember the sound of it."

"...It got so hot in there we actually fogged up the windows, like some kind of bad teen movie," Keith's voice had dropped low now, and Lance knew he had him hook, line and sinker. Time to reel this baby in.

"When you came, your whole body was shaking and twitching in my lap for like two whole minutes, it was crazy. I couldn't believe how wild you were."

"Yeah, well I certainly made sure you knew after that," Keith said, voice dropped in a sexy little tease. There was a pause for a moment, and Lance listened hard enough to hear Keith drawn in a sharp breath of air. He waited. "H-hold on, I'm gonna, um. Call you right back."

"Sure thing, babe, take your time." Lance tried to make sure to keep the righteous horny glee out of his voice until the line went dead, when he rolled out of the chair to to a victory dance before skipping off to the bedroom.

By the time Keith called back Lance was already on the bed with his pants off, trying to decide the merits of speaker phone and whether the free use of one hand was worth the loss in sound quality. When the phone rang and he heard Keith's voice, and more importantly heard the way it was already just a little bit breathy with anticipation, the choice was made for him. Anything worth doing right wasn't easy, and hearing every tiny nuance of Keith's sex voice was vital to the proceedings.

"H-hey, um. Hi, Lance." Keith said awkwardly.

Fuck, that was cute. Keith in person was never awkward during sex - the guy seemed like he always knew what he wanted once he got his hands on Lance. He was such an action-over-words person, though, it wasn't much of a surprise that when he was stripped of the ability to just do what he wanted he lost his confidence. Fortunately, words had always been Lance's specialty. "Hey, sexy," Lance purred into the phone. "Anyone around to see you through the car windows?"

Keith huffed a little scoff. "No, of course not. It's parked in the garage with uncle Ken's truck."

"Got your pants off yet?"

Not sounding impressed, Keith sighed, "Of course not. I'm not even hard yet."

"I can fix that," Lance grinned, reaching down to palm his own half-hard cock through his underwear, because he had always been easier to rile that Keith anyway. Not to mention not having to sneak past family members to find somewhere to jerk off. "I know you always like it when I talk dirty while we do it. Remember the last time you fucked me? How I wouldn't stop hollering and moaning your name," he bit his lip to stifle a tiny laugh, "and you came in about two minutes and had to suck me off to finish my turn?"

"You didn't stop screaming during that, either," Keith returned, that sexy little husky rasp warming his voice.

"You know me, baby," Lance lightly. "If there's one thing I'm good at it's not shutting up."

Keith laughed, music to Lance's ears and sending all the right kind of butterflies wild in his stomach. "That's for sure." Lance heard the slight rustle of movement in between sentences, and imagined it to be Keith adjusting himself in his pants, spreading out his legs to make room for the growing erection. Or it could have been him scratching his head, but Lance preferred the sexier option his imagination supplied. "So, do what you do best, Lance. Talk to me."

Talk about a plan going perfectly huh? Let's do this. Lance had about a thousand different fantasies ready at any given moment, it was all just a matter of which one to talk about now. "You do realize," he began with a drawl, "that between our jobs and my finals, we haven't had sex since last month? I don't even think we've gone three days without touching each other since we started doing it, and now by the time you get back it'll have been three whole weeks."

"The thought," Lance could hear Keith's opinion of this plain in his dry tone, "...had occurred to me."

"But when you do get home," Lance was fully hard now, and he slipped his hand in his underwear. "We're gonna have the whoooole next day to ourselves. No one in the apartment, no place we need to be or things we need to do…"

Keith sighed, long and low as he relaxed into his seat. "That'll be nice, especially after the week I've had."

"Just a couple more days, babe. After we get you home that night and sleep off that jet lag, we're gonna spend the entire day in bed, napping and fucking each other's brains out."

"Sounds like heaven," Keith said dreamily.

"Oh, I'll show you heaven, baby." Keith just laughed at Lance's line, and he continued with glee. "Gonna wake you up by getting you hard with my mouth, make you feel so nice you won't know if you're awake or dreaming. Once I get you up and excited, though?" He stopped to listen, eager to hear the slight noises of Keith unzipping his own jeans. Awesome, Lance grinned to himself as he started to tease the head of his own hard member. Two minutes in and phone sex was already awesome . "I'm gonna kiss you. Start with your pretty lips, then move on to put my mouth on every bare inch of skin I can reach. Your neck and your collarbone… Your hips and the insides of your thighs." Lance groaned himself, caught up in his own fantasy. "I love your fucking thighs, you know. So strong you could crush my skull like a melon, but the skin high on the inside is so soft and sensitive, you always moan when I kiss there."

"I'm always just complaining," Keith denied, but his voice was starting to strain and Lance knew his boy was touching himself right now, small hand fisted around that pretty cock… "...Because you're such a fucking tease . You always go so slow I swear I think I'll die of boredom."

Lance laughed, because he knew Keith was lying and loved it. "That's fine, you can just go back to sleep if I'm so boring. You'll just miss out on all my awesome foreplay that way, 'cause I'll keep doing dirty things to you until you wake back up."

"So I'll just be awake for the good parts, then." Lance could hear the smile in his voice.

"Baby, with me it's all the good parts," Lance assured suavely. "And I know you'll be awake when I slip my tongue inside you. You love it when I eat you out, always make the sweetest sounds. I can't wait to taste you again, Keith." Lance had to pause here, because Keith had let out the tiniest little pleased groan at the sound of his own name. Lance was too hard to stay constrained in his underwear like this, and he wrangled them off with a slight struggle, determined to keep the phone in one hand. "I'm gonna spend so long down there, get you all wet and sloppy loose with my tongue. Just fuck you with my mouth for ages, just to feel the way you twitch when I'm squirming my tongue around inside you."

Keith's breath had gotten short, Lance could hear it through the phone. Pictured the way Keith must look right now, stuffed in the backseat of a little car. Hand around his dick, maybe still wearing those ridiculous gloves of his. Jerking himself hard and fast, because he never could take anything slow. Lance grinned to himself. Lotion, where was his lotion… "Grab myself a couple of fistfulls of that gorgeous ass while I'm at it, because I do love how it feels in my hands. Only squishy part on you."

Keith huffed out a breathy little laugh, and Lance maybe moaned? He wasn't sure. He just loved that sound, man, squeezing himself tighter at the little twitch his cock gave. "You like how every part of me feels in your hands."

"That's truuuue," Lance sighed, stroking his cock properly now that he'd discarded his underwear. "I like getting my hands on every part of you. Like getting my hands inside of you. I swear tomorrow after I lick you open, I'm gonna spend another half hour just with my fingers in your ass. Spread and fuck you open while you're all pliant and moaning from how I just rimmed you, then stretch you out with three of my fingers in that greedy hole of yours."

Keith moaned, a soft, tiny little sound from deep in his throat. God, it was getting pretty hot in here, wasn't it? Lance should take off his shirt too, his chest was starting to get a little sweaty. Now, how would he do it without taking the phone from his ear, was the question. "I know you'd never beg for me to fuck you, which means you'd have to just keep letting me play with you for however long I want." His own voice was getting strained, he could tell. Desperation leaking through as he tugged at his aching cock, Lance continued "Find your prostate and bring you right to the edge, and then stop just when you're about to come. Then I'll go back to licking you, start the whole thing over again."

"Bastard," Keith muttered shakily. "Doesn't mean I can't just push you down and ride you, just take what I want."

"Yeah, but that's not what you want." Lance was sure of this from experience. "You want me to take you apart, nice and slow. Draw it out and only fuck you once you're a shaking mess, because that's the only time I can get you to s cream for me. And kitten, you get so loud . So damned loud, shouting for me to fuck you harder and faster; give you more."

A shudder in Keith's breath, deep and needy. Lance had to stop talking, had to listen to the sexy sound of Keith's harsh panting breath as he jerked himself off, imagining it and wishing he were there… "Mmn - h-hold on a sec," Keith said a small voice, and Lance listened over the line to the sound of something shifting. Oh shit, he should take his own shirt off, now was a good time for that.

When Lance got the phone back to his ear after flinging off his shirt to land back on their bed naked, Keith sounded like he was just settling into his own seat. Lance listened for a moment, trying to discern what was happening from the subtle sounds on the other side of the line, but it was impossible. "You're so full of yourself," Keith complained with a little sigh. "I don't remember ever - nng- ...screaming."

What was that? What was that little hitch in the middle there? Lance knew that noise. That was the noise Keith made the first second when he… Ohhh, man no way. The shuffling a second ago had probably been Keith wiggling out of his pants, because that tiny little grunt was the sound of slipping his finger inside of himself. Lance's breath seized in his chest, mind alight with vivid imaginings and he had to take a deep breath to collect himself before he was calm enough to start talking again. "You just can't remember because you're always too fucked out of your mind to know what's coming out of your own mouth. You may not like to admit it when I'm right, but I know you love it when I take it slow. Tease you, make you want it. And we've got a whole day together, right? I might make you come on my fingers twice before I let you have my cock. Even then I'll tease you, circle your cute little hole with the head of my cock for a while until you get impatient and just fuck your hips back onto my dick yourself."

"God, Lance," Keith's voice was very nearly a gasp, except for how relaxed it still sounded.

Without really meaning to, Lance answered "Y-yeah?"

"Mm, it's nothing." His breath scratched through the phone line. "Keep talking."

Unable to deny Keith pretty much anything ever, Lance swallowed a deep gulp of air. Steadying his voice, he continued, "S-still, I'm gonna drag it out. Push my cock in nice and slow, so you feel every inch of it going inside you." It was getting harder to keep this up and sound confident, but his mind was still overflowing with ideas, visions of things he wanted to do to Keith. "Even though you'll be so, so ready for it I still won't move. You know we'll be doing it facing each other, right? I just gotta see you. Watch you blush all red and sexy…" Keith made another small breathy noise, and Lance lost his train of thought entirely. God, just listen to him, how fast he's breathing into the phone now… Keith was just friggin' deadly. "Wanna kiss you so badly," Lance sighed. "Feel your breath on my lips and your heartbeat around my cock."

Another shudder in Keith's breath, this time much louder. Deep and heavy, the kind that wracked your whole body, and Lance just wished so badly he could see him right now… Almost too afraid to push his luck to ask, Lance hesitated for a moment. "Hey, Keith. Tell me what you're doing right now? Tell me about how you're touching yourself."

Keith's voice sounded just a little bit wrecked, and Lance found himself to be the one short of breath, now. "I'm jerking off, obviously," he bit out shortly, and Lance had to suppress a laugh and his predictable bluntness. "Fast, like I usually do it. A-and…" His voice had lost its sharpness, first softening shyly before breaking off at the end. Lance held his breath, heartbeat skyrocketing in anticipation before Keith finally continued, "And I've got, ah. One finger inside myself." Ohhhh fuck YES, Lance had just known . "J-just the one, 'cause… I'm only using spit and it stings a bit." A huff of breath crackled through the line, and Lance could picture Keith breathing through his nose as he tipped his head back, all long neck as he fell against the car seat. "Not that I mind. Kinda like that little burn, really."

Lance, because he was not ashamed of his sexuality or in any capacity a shy person, was actively moaning into the phone now. "Oh Keith, baby ," he crooned. "Does it feel good? Tell me, how deep are you?" Lance's cock was throbbing, hot and heavy in his sweaty palm, and he couldn't stop himself from asking, "Are you imagining it's me touching you? My fingers, my cock inside of you?"

Keith actually laughed, and Lance might have been offended if the sound weren't so sexy. Instead of answering any of his questions, he offered, "It's tight. " Lance shuddered, swearing lowly into the receiver. "It's been so long since we fucked, I'm so goddmaned tight right now, Lance. Can barely pull my finger out to fuck myself."

"Fuck, Keith. Can't wait til you're home, can't wait to touch you again…"

"Yeah," Keith agreed with a broken sigh. "You know it's only a two hour flight, right?"

"H-huh?"

Lance could hear Keith's grin from the other side of the line. "I mean, I probably won't be that jetlagged when I land. And since it's a red-eye, the airport will be pretty much empty..."

Lance swallowed hard, before chuckling nervously into the phone. "If you're suggesting what I think you are, I have to remind you your brother will still be there."

"So? He knows you're coming to pick me up. We can just ditch him." Lance really did burst out laughing, and Keith snickered breathily for a second before continuing. "Sneak off to the bathroom and put up a cleaning sign or something. You wanna do it, right? Fuck me in the airport bathroom?"

"Fuck… I wanna pretend I'm a better person than that, but we both know I'm totally not. Would you seriously let me fuck you in the restroom?"

Keith laughed again, and his voice was so sweet. All deep and husky with sex, the need clearly audible even through his teasing. Fuck, Lance couldn't be jerking off any harder if he'd tried, he swore his arm was about to break off from the shoulder and go flying across the room. "It was my idea, wasn't it? I'm already fingering myself in my uncle's garage, might as well take this exhibitionist shit all the way. See how many crazy places we can fuck each other before we get caught."

"Fucking hell, Keith." Lance's own voice was broken and desperate. "You're so fuckin' filthy; you're gonna make me come."

A groan - an actual legitimate groan how hot was that shit - slithered through the phone line to coil in Lance's groin. "That's the idea, isn't it?" His breathing was getting fast again, matching Lance's until it was impossible to hear whose was whose over the mixed panting. "Just think about it. Bending me over the sink, taking me hard and fast while you watch my face in the mirror. You'd like that, right? Can just- nng , haa" his speech cut off into a moan and a small gasp, before shakily continuing, " - can just look down and see my ass, where you're slamming your fat cock into me."

Lance squeezed his eyes closed, letting that mental image completely consume his vision. Fuck, Keith was gonna be the death of him. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard," he gasped. "Screw taking it slow, it's been three goddamned weeks . I'm gonna fucking wreck you, pound that greedy little ass so hard you can still feel it the next day, then take you home and fuck you again. Get my cock nice and deep inside you, just the way you like it, grind it right on your sweet spot until your screams ring in both our ears ."

" Fuck , yeah, I want it so bad." Lance knew it was true, could hear the sex thick in his voice. "Wanna take your dick, hard and huge and filling me up… Want bruises on my hips from how hard you fucked me. God, Lance, the way I'm throbbing so tight right now... If it feels this good around my fingers how will I feel squeezing down on your cock?"

Lance could very well fucking imagine, and his hand was no goddamned substitute. Keith's voice was, though, and and it wouldn't be long before the grand finale. "Gonna make you come without even touching your dick, just fuck you hard and deep the way you like it until a shaking mess -"

"-Lance, fuck, Lance . Gonna make you come so hard in my ass I can still feel you in there days later. Fuck myself on your cock until you see stars…"

"Shit…" Lance was close now, barely able to form words in between his own heavy breaths. "I'll make you come so hard you won't come out of your sex coma until we've gotten all the way home and we've started fucking again. Come in your mouth and your ass and on your back, paint you white with my jizz -"

He had to stop talking to hear the other end of the line, where Keith was making another sexy noise Lance could not possibly miss out on. It was almost like a whimper, quavering and drawn out, a high-pitched little moan torn from the back of Keith's throat by accident. "Oh, fuck, Keith," Lance swore. "Love when you do that, making you sound like that. Love you so much."

The heat was boiling hot and thick in Lance's stomach, tightening his whole body as his cock twicthed in his hand. He was so close, only needed the tiniest bit of something to push him over the edge, and then Keith chuckled, low and quiet before saying honestly, "Yeah, Lance. Love you, too." And that was it. Lance was done .

He came loudly, swearing and groaning as he shook and melted into puddle in his bedsheets, listening to the sound of Keith still panting and jerking himself on the other end of the phone.

"Oh, God, Lance - did you just - haa a a - did you just come?"

Ah, that's right. He still hadn't made Keith come yet. What did Keith like, what could Lance say to finish him off?

Lance grinned to himself. " Keith ," he said breathily. Turned up the sex in his voice, crooning and whimpering and purring in turn as he repeated "Keith, Keith, Keith. Keith. "

It worked. In no time at all Lance was listening to the familiar and well-loved sound of Keith's orgasm, smothered and strained and unbelievably sexy-cute. Awesome.

There was a minute or two of relative silence, both of them panting tiredly in the general directions of their discarded phones as they came back to Earth.

"Mmm. How you doin', baby?" Lance inquired dreamily. "Have a good time?"

"Shut uuuup," Keith slurred. "You know how much I hate it when you're right."

Lance laughed. "You know you love it. My sexiness was just too much for you, right?"

Keith snorted in amusement. "I gotta go, Lance," he sighed regretfully. "I've already been hiding from the others for ages, and now I need to clean up this mess."

"Yeah," Lance sat back up on the bed, before deciding it was too much effort when he was still shaking like this. "Yeah, I know. Love you, sweetie. Call me again tomorrow."

Keith hummed. "Love you, too. See you in a few days."

Three days later - or more accurately, three days and one hasty reunion bang later - Keith and Lance were sneaking out of the airport bathroom, snickering like children. Hands linked together and still absorbed wholly in each other, they almost didn't notice the angry figure standing in the lobby just outside of their restroom until they near ran into him.

Shiro glared like he was trying to set them on fire. "I hate you both, and I know what you did in the fucking rental car!"


End file.
